Giselle
Princess Giselle is a young woman from the kingdom of Andalasia and the main protagonist of Disney's 2007 hybrid film Enchanted. Info Personality At the beginning of the film, she is originally an archetypal Disney princess. Because she lives in the perfect fanstasy world of Andalasia, she has never felt emotions such as frustration and anger which are common on Earth. She dreams of having her prince charming whom she will fall in love with and live happily ever after. She also loves animals, who help her both in Andalasia and on Earth. When she comes to New York City, her experiences in Andalasia make her blind and naive to the complexity of Earth and she becomes rather distressed and confused during her first night in New York. Her naivety also tends to frustrate Robert, who had agreed to let her stay with him until Edward, her dream prince from Andalasia comes for her. However, over the course of the film, her experiences on Earth with Robert open her up to a more complex world she had never experienced in Andalasia, along with introducing her to emotions such as anger and sadness. She also grows into a mother figure for Robert's daughter, Morgan. Despite maturing over the course of the film, she still retains her innocence, optimism and kind nature. Hailing from Andalasia, Giselle displays similar traits to the Disney Princesses; Lima describes her as "about 80% Snow White, with some traits borrowed from Cinderella and Princess Aurora... although her spunkiness comes from Ariel a.k.a. The Little Mermaid." She is "eternally optimistic and romantic" but is also "very independent and true to her convictions" In "Enchanted" Giselle first appears in the film living in the forest in a house with her woodland animal friends. They help her make a manequin of her dream prince and she explains to them about how she wants a true love's kiss with that special person, particularly a prince. She is soon attacked by a giant ogre who attempts to eat her. With the help of her best friend Pip, she manages to send the ogre flying (literally) but falls off a tree when the tree branch she is holding breaks. She then meets Prince Edward who, captivated with her beauty and voice, decides to marry her the next day. Giselle, elated that she has found her special someone, rushes to the castle the next day to be wed. However, Prince Edward's stepmother, Queen Narissa, pretends to be an old hag and leads her to a "wishing well" so she can make a wish before she gets married. Giselle wishes to live happily ever with Prince Edward but is pushed by Narissa into the well which leads to Earth at present-day New York. She is at first very distressed by her surroundings as no one tries to help her and she can't find her way back. Eventually, she meets Robert and his daughter Morgan who climbed out of the taxi they were riding ater seeing Giselle. She falls asleep in Robert's apartment and he allows her to stay the night. She decides to repay them the next morning by cleaning up the house with the help of the animals of New York City. Robert, however, is not at all pleased as there are rodents, bugs, and other animals in his house and he shoos them away. He is further annoyed when his girlfriend Nancy appears and sees Giselle wrapped in a shower towel on top of them (though she merely tripped and fell on him). He tries to find out where she lives and send her there, to no success. He then tries to leave her and gives her money so she can "call" her prince. However, after he sees her giving the money away to an old woman, he decides to follow after her. The two soon spend the rest of the day getting to know each other and she manages to find happiness with the initially-cynical Robert, her time with Robert opening her eyes to a reality that was more complex and engaging than anything she had previously known, growing from her old role as a 'damsel in distress' to a strong, confident fighter. Nathaniel, who was sent by Narissa to kill Giselle with a poison apple, also appears throughout their day to try to kill Giselle, to no avail. The two begin to understand more about each other and develop feelings for one another, although both do not yet realize their feelings. Eventually, Prince Edward finally manages to find Giselle and asks her to come back with him. She asks Prince Edward if she can go on a date with him before they go. The two enjoy their date together but giselle still tries to buy time so she can stay longer in New york. She tells Prince Edward about an upcoming ball and he decides they should go there and then come back to Andalasia. She agrees and enlists Morgan's help in getting her ready. The two begin to bond like a mother and daughter. Meanwhile, Narissa is upset that Nathaniel has not killed Giselle yet and decides to finish the job herself. Giselle comes to the ball and dances with Prince Edward and with Robert and realizes her feelings for Robert. However, she knows that Nancy and he are together and upon seeing them kiss, has her heart broken. Narissa approaches Giselle once more as an old hag and gives her an apple wich she says will make her forget about her experiences on Earth. She bites it and faints. Narissa tries to escape but Prince Edward cathes her and Nathaniel reveals her treachery, no longer wanting to do her dirty work. Prince Edward tries to wake her with a kiss, but it fails. Robert then tries it and she wakes up. Narissa, angered that her plan failed, transforms into a dragon to try and kill Giselle, but instead catches Robert as he defends her. With the help of Pip and Robert, Giselle successfully kills Narissa and shares her second kiss with Robert. Prince Edward decides to give up on Giselle and soon falls in love with Robert's ex-girlfriend Nancy and vice versa and the two live happily ever after. Giselle also lives happily ever after with Robert and Morgan, becoming part of their family and starting her own fashion range. She hangs out with the Disney Princesses especially going to a sleepover with them and even Belle would be nice to have a sleepover with her. Story of Joining Sora's Team On Selphie's first mission with Donald Duck, Terra, and Huey, Selphie met Morgan in the park as she was searching for the Keyhole. When the two became friends, Selphie met Giselle when Morgan introduced her. When the her gem began to blink, Selphie new the Keyhole was close, and that's when the Heartless began to appear in New York searching with Maleficent, who teamed up with Queen Narissa. The next day, Selphie woke up and sees Heartless attacking the city, which she had to call in the team for backup without her new friends knowing. When Morgan, Giselle and Robert began to run, Selphie stayed and called on Sora, Kairi, Ariel and Cloud to help fight. When the group began to fight, Selphie told Sora where she figured out the Keyhole was located at, and they hurried with unexpected help from Giselle and the family, who brought a carriage for them to ride on. When they arrived to the entrance to Giselle's home world, the Keyhole appeared but before Sora could unlock the pathway, they had a battle with the Double Facer, and Queen Narissa. After the showdown, Sora opened the new pathway. Soon before it was time to leave, Giselle decided to assist the team on their journey, and ended up as one of the top leaders. Category:Enchanted characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Movie characters Category:Lovers Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sweethearts Category:Light Category:Protagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Non-Cartoon characters Category:TV Animation characters